


Strasburg, PA

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Jeans, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: It's a little town in rural Pennsylvania - how dirty can things really get?Quite a bit. To start with, let's look at Tyler and his Aunt Darcie. Tyler just started college and he's under a hell of a lot of pressure. Thankfully, comfort is always close at hand and eagerly moving to the edge of his bed.





	1. Chapter 1

Strasburg, PA  
Chapter One: Aunt Darcie  
-by Drace Domino

Ever since college started, Tyler was exhausted nonstop. The classes, the soccer team, making new friends, trying to flirt with all the cute girls...it was a lot for a young man to keep up with, even firmly in his prime at a fresh eighteen years old. He used to consider himself prepared for all the hard work college would bring, after all, that was half the reason he had flipped burgers for two summers straight! Make a little spending money and build up a bit of resistance for how hard life eventually became...at least, that was the sales pitch his dad had given.

There was no way he could’ve known that his own father was fucking his girlfriend behind his back, but then...who could’ve possibly seen a blow like that coming?

Thankfully, he didn’t have to live with the old man anymore. With a soft grunt Tyler pushed open the door to his new home, dragging his feet as every muscle ached. It had been just another long day of college, another long day of doing everything he was supposed to do. He was sore, he was tired, and it was hard to put out of mind the fact that across town his dad was railing Kat, but...at least he was home, and he was greeted by the comforts he had been rapidly coming to rely on for the past few weeks.

There was a comforting smell flooding through the cute little apartment, a mere three blocks from campus. Fresh biscuits and gravy with chicken, if he wasn’t mistaken. The smell was enough to bring a smile to the exhausted young man’s face, and as he closed the door behind him he finally called out to the kitchen.

“Aunt Darcie! I’m home!” His voice brought forth the sound of a closing oven, and then the footsteps across the kitchen tile as the woman he beckoned moved to greet him. She came around the corner with a smile on her face and the same soothing tone as ever - the only real bright spot in Tyler’s weary life these days.

“Evening, bud!” Darcie was a cool aunt, by any estimation. Taller than Tyler by two inches and with an athletic build, she had taken care of herself into her early thirties and the work had certainly paid off. Packed into a pair of jeans that hugged her hips in a firm embrace as well as a T-shirt with a 90s band logo - PUSA - scrawled across the front, she was clearly a woman that wasn’t prepared to be considered a stuffy and old aunt anytime soon. Loose brown hair was pinned into a bun by means of a plastic clip at the base of her head, and just above a row of charming freckles she gazed at Tyler with a pair of startling green eyes straight through a pair of fashionable wireframe glasses. Friendly, warm, and kind. Pretty much the opposite of her brother. As Darcie stepped up to give Tyler a hug and a light, aunt-appropriate kiss on the cheek, she took the moment to gaze her nephew over. “How was school? Practice? Staying off the pot needle, I hope? Not sneaking any heroin brownies, are you?”

“What? No.” Tyler laughed a bit, and gave his aunt a half-hug in return, just before dropping his backpack to the floor. “Are those really things?”

“Perhaps I’ve said too much.” Came the suddenly serious response, and Darcie’s eyes narrowed as she murmured in a low, almost intimidating tone. It lasted a mere few seconds before she suddenly smiled from ear to ear, and she wrapped her nephew in a sudden headlock with her free hand moving to rapidly shift back and forth through his soft, cheek-length brown hair. “C’mere you! You’re too young to be asking me about all the cool drugs you’re not allowed to have yet! What kind of horrible aunt do you think I aaaaaaaaaaam?!”

Tyler couldn’t help but laugh, the first genuine laugh that had rose from him since that morning when Aunt Darcie had made him breakfast - a pancake with strips of bacon spelling out the word YOLO. She was a corny goofball, but she tried. She cared. She engaged. And after what he had just left...Tyler appreciated that beyond all measure. As Darcie held him in a headlock he found himself not resisting much - it pushed the top of his head just underneath his aunt’s impressive bust, and relation or not there was hardly a young man around that couldn’t appreciate how well built Darcie was. He even looped an arm around his aunt’s waist as he pretended to struggle, holding on and laughing while the older woman had her way with his hair. It lasted a few playful moments before Darcie pressed her palm to Tyler’s head and gave him a little nudge, arching a brow and moving back towards the kitchen.

“Alright, alright, best break it up before you start plumping up.” She giggled, and dashed her hand towards the nearby stairs to the second floor of their apartment. “You know the drill - get washed up, get a bit of homework done, and dinner’ll be ready at six.”

“You bet, Aunt Darcie.” Tyler gave a nod, though as he turned towards the stairs he stopped long enough to give his aunt a lingering look. She was already halfway back to the kitchen before he called out to her again, his voice sounding - understandably so - hopeful. “Uhm...are...are we going to...uh...tonight…”

Aunt Darcie lifted a brow from behind the lenses of her glasses, glancing over her shoulder with a thoughtful smile spread across her face. She made sure to stay perfectly still in that moment, mostly because she knew just how damn nice her ass looked when packed into her college jeans. It would’ve been cruel to tear that away from him.

“...we’ll see, stud.” She offered in a small, teasing voice, before clicking her tongue to ensure she had his full attention. “Not if that bookbag is still laying unopened after dinner.”

Tyler swiftly nodded, spun on a heel to pick his bag back up, and then started darting right up the stairs.

His dad was a genuine piece of garbage - a leering, perverted old man that had exploited his trust and hurt his son immeasurably. But Aunt Darcie…? She just might have been the greatest fucking aunt in the world.

***  
Once Tyler was home, the worries and the problems of college life were quick to melt away. It was hard to feel sore in the comfortable room that Aunt Darcie had offered him, and it was hard to be hungry or tired when she was so determined to stuff him with home cooked meals. She had always been a good aunt, even before he came to live with her. When his mom passed a solid ten years ago, there was still the memory in his mind of Aunt Darcie being there for him and his dad. He found out years later that she didn’t even like her sister-in-law, and yet...she was there. She had been there to support him, cheer him up, and do all the things his old man was supposed to do but didn’t.

A lot of things had changed between them in the past few weeks, but one thing was a constant: Aunt Darcie loved her nephew, and she wasn’t shy about showing it.

It was well into the evening that Tyler laid flat in bed in his room, arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. It had been a nice evening, the perfect thing to make him feel better after a particularly stressful day. His homework was finished, his soccer gear was packed for tomorrow’s practice, and the two of them had spent the evening on the couch catching up on some TV. For most boys, it would’ve been the perfect relaxing time to spend with one’s aunt...but Tyler knew that the evening wasn’t quite over just yet.

He was laying shirtless, wearing only his boxers underneath the covers, and already his eighteen year old length was stiff underneath the fabric. He had been sporting it since well before dinner - it was damned hard for a young man in his situation to keep it entirely in check. He was fit and athletic and reasonably well endowed, or so he had heard, and since his current lover was the one to say it he was quite happy with what was pushing against the boxers. With one last glance towards the nearby clock, Tyler couldn’t help but smile. Almost eleven o’clock, and that meant she was almost there.

Like clockwork, the door opened right on the minute and a figure slowly slipped inside. With his eyes adjusted to the dark, Tyler could see her - wearing the same PUSA T-shirt, the same tight jeans, and the same glasses framing her face. She wasn’t much one for dressing up in lace and lingerie, or much more likely, she was saving those outfits for the most special of occasions. Wordlessly, the older woman moved through the darkness and sat at the edge of her nephew’s bed, a brow lifting as she stretched a hand down to weave their fingers together in a firm and content grasp. Digits interlocked, and Tyler took the initiative to pull her hand up to his face, pressing a soft kiss at the back of her hand while he looked fondly up at her.

“...hey, dork.” Darcie murmured with a light grin, just as her free hand slithered forward to move across her nephew’s face. Delicate fingertips traced his head from brow to chin, and as she caressed him her thumb moved to sweep lightly over his lips. Another faint kiss, and another small smile came to the older woman’s face. “You want to have some fun tonight?”

“Absolutely.” Came the grinning response, and Tyler tugged at his aunt’s hand to pull her steadily closer. It was with a soft chuckle rising through her throat that Darcie finally started to lean down, closing the distance between them and moving her mouth towards that of her nephew’s. The closer she got, the tighter Tyler could feel his body become, muscles locking and butterflies spinning within his stomach. This had been going on for weeks, and yet...it always filled him with a taboo glee that never seemed to get old. Mere inches away from his aunt’s lips he finally offered a tiny whisper, and scooted to the side of the bed to give her a bit more room. “You’re so fuckin’ great, Aunt Darcie.”

“Hey. Language.” The older woman cooed, just as she plucked her glasses from her face and delicately moved them to the nearby nightstand. Her coy little smile continued as she turned back towards him and resumed closing the distance, a whisper falling between them before their lips finally met. “...you bratty little auntfucker.”

A shared laugh melted between an inviting kiss, and Darcie wasn’t shy about taking the lead. Her tongue pushed past her nephew’s lips and well against his own, wrestling with it and thoroughly dominating it with every swivelling motion. In truth, Aunt Darcie was usually the one that did most of the work - she was more experienced by far, and had been taking the time to teach Tyler all about the ins and outs of in and out. That evening was no different as she pressed hands to his shoulders and slowly moved to straddle his waist, pressing down against him through the fabric of the blanket and settling her rump squarely against his lap. The bulge that had been pressing so hard against his boxers was left sandwiched underneath her weight and Tyler only groaned in response, thrusting up from the mattress and giving the older woman a slow, hungry grind. It was enough to make Darcie pull her lips from his for a split second, chuckling in a playful whisper before she bucked her hips right back.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long~”

Her voice was melodic and sweet, and the longer she lingered atop Tyler the more he could breathe in of his beautiful aunt. She carried a sweet smell from a mild perfume, nothing powerful or overwhelming, but enough to remind him of the feminine force pressed against him. While he gleefully let her play against his tongue he dared to let his hands drift forward, slinking underneath the fabric of her shirt and allowing digits to pass across her flesh. From the gasp and the goosebumps that came to her afterwards, he could tell he was already doing a fine job. Bit by bit aunt and nephew began to show their deeper affections for one another, with Darcie’s shirt pulled steadily up and Tyler’s length subject to steady grinding from above. There was no pretense in her motions and no doubt what her goal was - she was joyfully dry humping her nephew in a teasing attempt to get him off.

It usually worked, but that was fine. If this was like any other night, Aunt Darcie would be there for hours, and a healthy young eighteen year old could work in plenty of boners during that time.

Soon, Aunt Darcie’s shirt came up and over her head, tossed into a corner to leave her exposed underneath. A simple black bra cradled her impressive bust, and a cross dangled from her neck along a sterling silver chain. Symbolic and sentimental - it was pretty damned obvious she wasn’t the religious sort. Tyler’s hands moved around his aunt’s back to let his fingers work at her bra, and there was perhaps no greater sign that he had been learning than how swiftly he was able to free her. A few seconds after beginning the bra snapped away, and she flicked it towards the corner with her discarded shirt. Once his aunt’s bare tits were left exposed Tyler gave a grasp for them, and with his fingers pushing to the soft, warm flesh the kiss between them finally ended amidst a flurry of desperate moans.

“Nnnng...fuck, just like that.” Darcie whispered, burying her forehead against her nephew’s throat and bucking her hips one more time. With that impact Tyler could feel his cock begging for a deeper pleasure, even though the warm weight of his aunt from above was a pleasure beyond anything a college girl could give him. He kept his hands working at his aunt’s breasts, flicking his thumbs forward to tease her nipples in perfect symmetry, all as he listened to her murmurs and felt her breath to his throat. “That’s it...good boy...you just lie there…”

Tyler simply nodded, and gave an eager swallow as Aunt Darcie straightened herself out on his lap. She knelt with her back straight and her breasts shoved forward, still within the grasp of her nephew’s skilled hands. With her jeans still buttoned and belted around her, Aunt Darcie nibbled her bottom lip as she stared down at the boy with a smile - and her brow wiggled lightly as she started to rock. At first, it was slow and heavy. She pressed her hips down to sandwich his cock between them before slowly dragging her hips back, letting him feel her weight on every last inch. He received a few of those powerful dry humps and quivered in pleasure upon each one, his hands soon falling from her breasts and down to her waist to assist keeping her steady. The boy desperately wanted to keep his eyes forward so he could watch his beautiful aunt ride him shirtless and joyful, but it was simply too much pleasure to bear, and he soon shut his eyes as his head reared back into the pillow.

“A...Aunt Darcie…” Tyler groaned, rocking into her motions as they started to get faster. By that point the older woman had pressed her hands flat to his bare chest, keeping them there for leverage as she rocked again and again against his lap. His boxers, the blanket, her jeans, and her panties...four layers of fabric that separated them, four layers that he desperately wished were gone. That said, it was hard to deny how even fucking his aunt through all of that was the greatest sensation he could remember. “You’re...you’re so good...so hot…”

“Oh yeah?” Darcie beamed, and her hands slid from the boy’s chest to his shoulders. She locked her hands in place and started to rock back and forth even faster, her smile growing enormously as she did so. Still wearing her sneakers, she bent her toes and leaned on them for a bit more leverage, and soon found herself greedily slamming to her nephew’s lap as pleasure filled them both. Her cross bounced up and down on her chest with every motion, the crucifix dancing between sweat-marked breasts with stiff, eager nipples. Her voice slipped forward like pure sinful honey, accented with visceral thrusts against her eighteen year old relative’s lap. “You like that, sweetie? Wish it was that big, hard cock of yours stuffed inside of your aunt?”

“G-God, yes...yes…”

“Ohh, I took in a real dirty boy, then!” Aunt Darcie was smiling from ear to ear, and in her face there was a blend of their usual playful teasing and a zealous glee over just how filthy the two had been living. Dry humping, handjobs, blowjobs, titjobs...Aunt Darcie had done just about everything with her nephew that didn’t involve his cock slipping into her pussy or her ass, and the thought of it served as a constant source of illicit pleasure between them. Her breasts bounced merrily as she kept dry humping her nephew, hard enough that the bed squeaked under their weight louder than Tyler was gasping. “I bet you’d love to tell your dad you fuck his sister! That you wrap her around your dick and make her into your little screaming slut!”

As much as his dad was a frustrating issue, mentioning him in the context of plowing his older sister? Tyler could certainly work with that. He nodded and tried to force his eyes open, gazing up at the radiant woman twice his age that was about to push them both over the edge.

“Y-Yes...please, Aunt Darcie...p-please…”

Whether or not Tyler was going to sink his cock into her that night was still up for debate by the time the young man found his first orgasm of the evening. With the weight of his aunt grinding him he suddenly gave a tremendous cry, spasming and twitching with his hands sinking against her hips and threading his thumbs through the loops of her belt. His boxers became wet and warm as his member started to pulse and tremble with release, squirt after squirt of cum that was meant for the fuckable pussy of his dad’s sister. It was clear that Aunt Darcie was having a similar reaction as she breathed in sharp and heavy and sunk her nails against her nephew’s shoulders, violently spasming and grinding her own nethers against his with a few rapid, short spikes. The clip holding back her untamed brown hair had fallen free during the fucking and now it was little more than a wild mess - soft locks dangling down to her shoulders with some of them sticking to her forehead from sweat.

A few more soft rolls of her hips made both of them whimper, and Aunt Darcie soon moved a hand down to Tyler’s face. She teased a finger down his forehead and across his nose, right straint to his lips where he offered her a delicate and sweet kiss. The older woman quirked a brow as she gazed at him, and chuckled in her casual, teasing voice as she knelt there with damp jeans and sweat easing across her flesh.

“Your aunt’s pretty hot, huh?” She asked, in between the gasps of any middle-aged woman that had just spent ten minutes dry humping a blood relative. “You like it, bud?”  
“God...fuck yes, Aunt Darcie.” Tyler nodded with a smile, laying back with his arms above his head and a satisfied smile on his face. Still, he couldn’t help but press the issue - an issue that had been on his lips for weeks now. “But...do you think I’ll ever get to...y’know…”

“Maybe.” Aunt Darcie murmured, and moved a hand out to playfully tousle her nephew’s hair. He laughed softly as she did so, before both settled and caught one another’s gaze once more. Her should was genuine and even a bit unsure, for as much fun as they had together, not even Tyler’s adoring aunt had every answer for their situation. “It’s...it’s a big step is all. And it’s not like we’re not having fun, y’know.”

“Oh, for sure!” Tyler swiftly nodded, and even sat straight up from the bed. He slipped his arms around his aunt’s waist and pulled her close, kissing at her cheek before gliding his arms tight around her figure. In the aftermath of their dry hump they both felt rather wet, and the proximity with one another served as a sweet enhancement to the pleasure still lingering on them. “I’m not ungrateful, Aunt Darcie, I promise! I just...you know. I never did before, and...and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather, and…”

“I know, bud.” Aunt Darcie whispered sweetly, and bent forward to press her lips to her nephew’s forehead. It would be a big decision when and if the time came, but thankfully there were plenty of things the two could still do. She nudged her nephew’s shoulder, and took a glance towards the nearby clock. “Hey. Not even midnight. Y’wanna sixty-nine a woman way too old for you?”

Tyler grinned from ear to ear, and together the two collapsed back into the bed, giggling as they resumed their jovial and debauched embrace. Before long there’d be more clothes thrown into the corner and the aunt and nephew pair would have even more fun together, leading up to Tyler collapsing in bed exhausted, spent, and ready for a long night’s sleep.

He couldn’t of gone to sleep any more grateful to the woman that took him in, supported him, and gave him the affection he so desperately needed and deserved. Aunt Darcie took very, very good care of him.

The best aunt a boy could ask for.

The End.


	2. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Step have very different opinions about their daughter's girlfriend. Mrs. Step hates the chubby punk girl that is leading her daughter into a life of sin, but Mr. Step...well...yeah, he's fucking her. Good thing the wife doesn't know! She'd probably be mad.
> 
> Tags for this chapter: M/F, Cheating, Teased Incest, Chubby Girls, Punk Girls, Piercings, Anal, Oral, and Vaginal, Risk of Pregnancy. This is a spicy one! (Also, inspired by an old porn video I saw many years ago!)

Strasburg, PA  
Chapter Two: Tempest  
-by Drace Domino

There was never a time that Mrs. Step got along with her daughter’s girlfriend. While her sweet Tara was a beautiful young woman with a bright future ahead of her - a good girl that went to church every Sunday and was planning on attending the finest local community college - her girlfriend was nothing but trouble. The spiked pink hair leading into blonde roots was a throwback to music made decades before the brat was even born. Her ample curves might’ve given her a large pair of breasts and a plump ass that the other people her age just loved, but they spoke of a reckless lifestyle that wasn’t focused around her health and future. She had piercings in her nose and tongue and Mrs. Step suspected other locations as well - and she would have been right in that assessment. She didn’t even like the girl’s name! Tempest. What kind of parents named their daughter Tempest?!

It was safe to say that Mrs. Step hated everything about Tempest, and she really wished that her daughter would find a different girlfriend that would sweetly hold her hand during church and never encourage her to do anything more scandalous than a tiny kiss on the cheek. That chubby punk in fishnet and leather was a constant thorn in the older woman’s side, and there was barely a day that went by that Mrs. Step didn’t wish Tempest would move away or finally get bored of her comparatively plain and typical daughter.

Mrs. Step despised her.

Mr. Step, on the other hand, was jamming his cock into Tempest’s mouth that Sunday afternoon.

“Guh...guh...guh…!” The chubby punk made wet, sloppy noises as her head braced to the edge of the bed. Lines of drool were dancing down the corners of her mouth and across her exposed breasts, and every time her girlfriend’s father thrust forward she could feel a noticable bulge at the front of her throat. He was savage, he was wild, he was completely unchecked in fucking this teenager’s face...and that was exactly what she expected from him. When her hand slapped against his cock to give it a few heavy tugs, Tempest let her eyes flash up across the naked frame of the older man, grinning wide as she spit her words out in a teasing, almost venomous tone. “You fuckin’ love that Daddy’s girl is gonna taste your dick next time I kiss her, don’t you? Fuckin’ dirty old man…”

Mr. Step just gasped, grunted, and pressed his hand to the top of Tempest’s head to force it right back down against his cock. He was standing with one leg straight and one knee bent so he could lean forward against the mattress, the perfect position to facefuck the girl down to the hilt every last time. Once he forced himself back inside he could feel Tempest laugh around his cock, sending tiny vibrations and making the stud in her tongue shiver back and forth underneath his shaft. She was a gleeful slut like no other, and Mr. Step’s intense blush was born half from the shame of the girl’s words and half from the guilt of knowing that neither Tara nor his wife knew what either of them were doing.

This had been going on for weeks, and those feelings hadn’t dulled in the slightest. Depraved facefucking, unprotected creampies, rough and hungry anal...the two had been doing all sorts of wickedly lewd things behind the backs of the other pair, and Mr. Step had long since stopped trying to figure out just how it all got to this point. He only knew that even though he was always the one on top - the one doing the hard work, the one slapping the little slut and jamming his cock into her holes - he was never the one in charge.

Tempest was a power bottom like no other, and she was never shy about demanding what she wanted.

Every push forward sent Mr. Step’s balls slapping against Tempest’s spit-coated chin, and each time he jammed forward the younger woman’s eyes flashed with all the more delight. She thrived on the ache in her throat and the taste of cock saturating her, relished the feel of her hot spit splashing to her exposed breasts as they jiggled with every thrust. When Mr. Step was pushed all the way in Tempest would find the strength to stick her tongue out as far as she could manage, squeezing the stud against the spot where his shaft met his sack and flicking it back and forth with a big, cock-hungry grin on her face. Her hands clung to his hips and she dug against his flesh with black and purple painted nails, leaving little marks that she secretly hoped his wife would notice.

But then...if she never noticed the taste of someone else’s pussy or ass on his dick, then she clearly wasn’t spending any time with him, anyway.

While Mr. Step was stripped naked and fresh from the shower, Tempest was half-dressed for the date she had planned with Tara right after. Thick combat boots were braced to the floor as she squated in lewd and depraved fashion, and torn fishnet gave her thick thighs a dirty punk look before leading to a leather skirt pulled up around her waist. Her pussy was exposed - free of panties and blocked only by the threads of her fishnet, showing off a pierced hood and meaty, pink folds that were juicy from delight. Her T-shirt was ill-fitting, tight around her belly and her chunky waist, stretched from the neck to loop it underneath both of her large, exposed tits. Each puffy nipple sported a metal bar threaded through the excited flesh, and both were covered in the saliva runoff fucked from her face by the older man. The only accessory the girl wore outside of her piercings was a leather choker around her throat with the words “Daddy’s Slut” etched into the material.

She found it fucking hilarious how Mrs. Step had never put two and two together, the dumb bitch that she was.

“Mmmgggguuuh!” Tempest roared and gasped in equal measure as she plucked Mr. Step’s cock from her mouth, holding it at the base and giving it a few sudden, wild swings. She gleefully slapped her own face back and forth with that impressive length, and made sure to stick her tongue out wide as she teased the head of his cock across the stud. She ended the playful oral treatment with a delicate kiss to the tip, and started to push herself up by leaning harder against the bed. “All right, father of the year, I want you in my ass!”

Mr. Step swallowed, and though the responsible decision would’ve been to reject her demand wholesale, that was never going to happen. Tempest had too much of a strangehold on him - a sexual control that he couldn’t deny even if it meant cheating on his wife with his own teenage daughter’s girlfriend. The spiky-haired slut bounced up to the edge of the bed and reached for a pillow, plucking it from the side that she knew Mrs. Step slept on. Gleefully she spun around and pressed her chubby belly to where Mrs. Step rested her bitchy head, bracing on her hands and knees and swinging her ass from side to side. She slapped her own plump ass before squeezing two fingers against one of the cheeks, showcasing the little pucker awaiting his cock and clenching it a few times to make it dance.

“C’mon, Daddy~” She teased, and gave him a sadistic smile with her pierced tongue pinched between her teeth. “I’m gonna make Tara eat my ass tonight, and she’ll think something’s wrong if it tastes different than usual!”

“...oh, fuck.” Mr. Step just whimpered, moving forward and slapping his hands against the chubby waist of the teenager. Even now, Tempest did plenty of the work herself, sweeping a hand underneath her and guiding her fingers to his spit-coated shaft. She helped guide him forward until the tip of his forty-year-old cock was pressed against her eighteen-year-old ass, and she eased back to begin gobbling up the first of those slick, throbbing inches. Mr. Step’s breath ran hot in his chest as he found himself unable to resist pushing forward, helping the process despite the view of a nearby happy family photo on the nightstand. “You...you’re fucking crazy.”

“You’re the about to assbang the love of his little girl’s life.” Tempest teased, casting a look over her shoulder and grinning wide and devious. “So how about you shove the judgement up your ass and shove that cock in mine?”

She had a point. Several, in fact, and not just the ones that her pink hair was sculpted into. Mr. Step gave a whimper of submission as he began to push forward, and sure enough his cock snugly sheathed itself into Tempest’s rear as if it were made to fit. He had lost count of the times that he had threaded his daughter’s girlfriend’s back door, and each time he squeezed inside of that gloriously tight entrance he could barely believe how lovely it was. It was something Mrs. Step never would’ve done and would’ve likely filed for divorce upon even suggesting it, but hilt-deep in this young woman he could enjoy a satisfaction married life never would’ve given.

“G...God damnit, you’re tight…” Mr. Step trembled, and began to fuck forward in earnest. Mrs. Step and Tara would be home from church in just a half hour or so, and that left him precious little time to satisfy Tempest and get yet another shower. He slammed back and forth with tremendous strength from the very start, sparing the teenager no amount of pressure because she had proven time and time again that she could not only take it, but she absolutely relished it. At the back of Tempest’s head there was a dangling patch of blonde hair that hung flat to her neck - hair that was left unspiked and undyed for the purposes of being the perfect handhold when someone pounded her from behind. Mr. Step didn’t hesitate to grab that tuft of blonde hair and hold it fiercely as he shoved forward, quaking in delight as he felt Tempest’s rear lock against his shaft from every angle in a desperate attempt to milk him of cum. “F...Fuck, Tempest...I can’t...can’t believe you…”

“Mmm! That’s it, you dirty old man!” Tempest was in pure heaven. Her curvy, chubby figure was perfectly perched on Mrs. Step’s pillow, and she was delighting in slathering it in her scent. She threaded her fingers into the sheets and gazed ahead at the domestic paradise stretched out before her - the tacky wallpaper, the nightstand filled with family photos, and the door to a bedroom bathroom with a silly “Bless Our Home” sign hanging on the front. The Steps had a perfect little life together as a boring couple with a daughter cooler than either of them deserved, but Tempest? Tempest was thrilled to be the fly in the ointment. The sinful secret held by two of the three domestic zombies in this little mess of Americana. “Nnng! Jam it in! You’re never gonna break my ass no matter how hard you try, old man! Just keep fuckin’ me! Harder, harder! So much better than any hole that cunt wife of yours has, huh?!”

Guilt and shame ran deep through Mr. Step, but ultimately it only fueled his pleasure deeper. He groaned aloud as he fucked himself forward again and again and sent the sound of flesh clapping on flesh through the air, and he gazed down at the sight just underneath him with a whimper of obscene glee rolling through his body. The teenager’s chubby body shivered and shook with every bang he delivered, from the extra rolls packed into her ill-fitting T-shirt to the plump rear that danced for his viewing pleasure, framed as it was through the material of her fishnet. He was fucking her squarely through one of the holes in the material, and each time he planted himself deep in Tempest’s tight little pucker his balls clapped against her meaty pussy, making her cry out all the harder and happier.

The assfucking lasted only as long as Tempest desired it, and that much Mr. Step knew. It’d be a fool’s thought to consider the notion that he’d be able to dump his load into her rear and put an end to this madness for the day, and sure enough it wasn’t long before Tempest started to wiggle free. After a solid seven minutes of the depraved assfucking of his daughter’s girlfriend, Mr. Step watched as his cock was plucked free from her hole and she bounced up to a sitting position. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft and moved her mouth wordlessly upon his cock, giving him a few greedy slurps, treating herself to a couple of tastes of ass-flavored cock. Even that bit of pleasure only lasted for a few seconds before she was in motion once more - this time flopping back with her spiked head square on Mrs. Step’s pillow, her chubby tits bouncing perfectly into sight, and her thighs spreading as she offered her teenage pussy to the older man.

“I. Want. Cum.” She demanded, and as she flipped off Mr. Step with one hand, the other pointed to her juicy, inviting cunt. She eyed the older man’s cock and stuck her tongue out once more, pinching her teeth just behind the piercing and giving him a mischevious, wicked look. “C’mon, father of the year...pound the same hole I rub on your daughter’s cunt.”

“...going to hell. Both of us are going to hell. No question.” Mr. Step merely sighed and slumped his shoulders, but he sure as shit didn’t deny the demand. With one last heave of his increasingly-weary body to kneel on the edge of the bed, Mr. Step lined his cock up against the younger woman’s pussy and prepared to give her what she wanted. He only hesitated long enough to rub his tip back and forth over her pierced hood - something that he knew from experience made her tremble with glee. As soon as he got that response from her Mr. Step pulled back, pushed his cock to the entrance of that teenaged pussy, and thrust forward with every bit of strength he could muster.

By that point, Mrs. Step and Tara were likely on the way home from church. Sitting peacefully in the car while contemporary music played, having a discussion about the day’s sermon and what it meant to them. As they stopped at a fast food joint to pick up breakfast for themselves - with an extra consideration to grab some coffee for their darling husband and father - Mr. Step was jamming his cock into a little spiky-haired slut that was joyously filling the walls of their domestic paradise with her lewd, depraved cries.

Fishnet-clad legs were wrapped around his waist, combat boots were hooked and keeping him trapped inside of her, and she drug her black and purple nails down his chest to give him large, cruel scratches that Mrs. Step would fail to notice. Her grin was enormous and spreading from ear to pierced ear, her tits bounced gleefully with every thrust that he pushed into her, and that juicy cunt with the meaty lips leading into it was wrapped gloriously tight around a cock more than twice her age.

“So good! So deep! Fuck me, Daddy dearest! Fuck your little girl’s girlfriend! Yeaaaaah, you just love a slutty teenage punk, don’t you?! Look at those fat tits bounce! Bet you can’t wait to pump me full of cum!” Mr. Step was mostly silent - partly because he couldn’t hope to keep up with her filthy talk, and partly because every word she said pushed him right back to a point of sexual submission. She was never on top, but she was always in command. “Mmm! Am I on the pill? Am I not? Guess you’ll find out if you knock me up! Won’t that be a fun discussion?!” She cackled with an almost demented laughter, and slid one hand down to her pierced hood. As she flicked her fingers greedily back and forth and drove her closer and closer to the brink, she continued to taunt her older lover in return for allowing him to sample her soaked teenage cunt. “Sorry Tara, but your dirty daddy put a baby in me! Maybe we can raise it together! You weren’t quick enough to slurp all his cum out!”

It soon became too much for Mr. Step to endure. The taunting, the look of that teenage whore with her bouncing tits and smirking face, the grip of that intensely wet, tight, warm little fuckhole...he finally gave a sudden, sharp cry as he thrust himself forward and wedged his cock as deep as he could muster, his tip lodging deep as he began to unload his torrent. Whether Tempest was on the pill or not didn’t matter in the moment. If he really did knock her up, that would be something to worry about for another day. All he could do under the weight of Tempest’s dominance was to fuck the girl just as she begged, and to give her every last drop of rich, white cum that he could muster.

And while he was still gasping for breath, as he was still clinging for some semblance of sanity, as his softening cock was still hilted within the cum-filled pussy of his daughter’s girlfriend, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway told both of them the fun was over.

For now.

***

“Mmm...that’s it. My little alley slut just loves pussy, doesn’t shy?” Tempest’s voice was every bit as mocking when talking to Tara as she was when talking to her father. Bracing herself in the backseat of the Step family sedan, she had a leg raised to brace one boot against the window and another on the driver’s side seat. Between her thighs there was a pretty blonde head, and perfectly framed in the center was an adorable face with blushing cheeks, sweet blue eyes, and a tongue moving up and down a juicy, wet cunt. Tempest giggled, and with one hand on the back of Tara’s head bucked her hips forward, and made the girl’s nose bury against her thick, sensitive hood. “You eat all that cum up, girl. Close fucking call, your cunt mother almost caught me collecting it…”

“...I’m sorry, Tempest.” Tara murmured with a shining smile and the flavor of her own father’s cum on her tongue. She looked up into the eyes of her lover and gave a visibly swallow - happy to show the chubby punk just how much she wanted to please her. Soon she was back to work, slipping a finger into Tempest’s pussy to scoop out another taste, slathering it across that warm, pink muscle. “Did you have fun…?”

Tempest, leaning back and bathing in her dominance over two-thirds of the Step family, merely shrugged. Within the family sedan the pink points of her hair were slightly bent - just like her thoughtful expression. Her well-fucked cunt was being given proper aftercare by the daughter of the man that filled it...and yet, there was something missing. Tempest sighed, and clicked her tongue stud to the roof of her mouth.

“I want the whole set.” She murmured, and nibbled thoughtfully at her bottom lip. “Don’t suppose your mom has a secret thing for fat punk girls?”

“...does it matter?” Tara asked, just as she swallowed another mouthful of rescued cum. It was enough to strip Tempest’s thoughtful look away, replaced by a massive grin spread across her pierced, chubby features.

“No, bitch.” She beamed. “No, it doesn’t matter one fuckin’ bit.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, my lil' sweet dirty dumplings! 
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter if you did!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the first of what may potentially become a new series! If you did, make sure to let me know and give me a follow on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
